Sacred Lie
by Aradiuth
Summary: Maryse is Randy Orton's property; he says so himself. Cody Rhodes, double agent, is just getting to know her. John Cena, her ex, attempts to win her love back by protecting her from Orton. Is there such a thing as truth? Maryse is determined to find out.


_I own nothing…except personalities, I guess._

"Nice one," Ted told her as soon as they were backstage. "Love the coat thing."

Maryse flashed a smile. "Thanks. You ok, by the way?"

"Yeah, fine. Listen, I'm gonna run and take a shower, you go on. Randy's probably waiting for you." With those words, Ted turned and made his way to the locker room.

Maryse sighed. _Randy_. Yes, he was definitely waiting for her. She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and wondered vaguely what mistake she had made this time. What would he punish her for today? She began to make her way slowly out of the building, aiming for the hotel near the arena.

"Maaaaaryyyyse," a familiar voice called after her. "Hey, Maryse!"

She turned reluctantly. "Hey, Cody." She cast him a suspicious glance. Was he just there to give her a message from her boyfriend?"

He caught up to her and gave her a, well, dashing smile. "What's up? I called your name, like, three times."

"Sorry. I must have been kinda zoned out."

Cody accepted that with a gracious smile. "Listen, I – I hope you'll forgive me for being so presumptuous, but you've seemed a bit down lately."

Maryse looked away. Legacy may be no more but Randy, Cody, and Ted were just as close as ever. Anything she said would probably get back to The Viper faster than she could deny it. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Cody sighed. "Look, Maryse, I know you think I'm working for Randy right now, but I'm not. I'm actually, genuinely, humanly concerned. Is that such a bad thing, seriously?"

Maryse closed her eyes. _Don't say anything. Don't break down. Don't let him know it hurts._ "No, Cody, it's not. But I really am fine. Really." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, smiling slightly at him. "Don't worry about me."

Cody nodded. "Ok. Well, just know that you can always talk to me. I'll always listen." As he walked past her, he cast her a sidelong glance that Maryse, try as she might, couldn't hope to interpret.

* * *

"And so I just walked away. I mean, what could I do? She wasn't going to tell me anything."

Randy observed himself in the mirror critically, staring himself in the eyes. His face was smooth, his brows ever so slightly furrowed, his mouth set in a grim, resolute line of determination. "So she didn't mention me at all."

"Nope."

He tore his eyes away from his own cold, sharp eyes staring back at him in the mirror to appraise Cody Rhodes. Yes, Randy never regretted picking Cody as his right hand man. The younger man was a fast learner, sharp-witted, quick-thinking, suave, smooth, and loyal. He now stood in the doorway, his stance looking as if he were posing for some photo shoot, and yet he looked worried, almost caving in on himself. It was amazing what shades of expressions did for one's entire body.

"What's bothering you, Codes?" Randy asked quietly, drinking in the other man's expression with deep curiosity.

A shadow seemed to pass over Cody's eyes. "I don't know, Rand. It's just…she actually seems hurt, almost. She seems broken emotionally, like she doesn't know what to think and feel." Cody paused. "I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things."

Randy listened to all of this with ardent attentiveness, gauging Cody's tone and voice level and strength with practiced experience. The man was actually worried. The Legend Killer turned back to the mirror and watched himself say flatly, "You're going to have to get to know her better."

He glanced back just in time to see Cody blanch.

"Get to know her better? What do you mean?" Cody asked, his voice a touch high.

Randy smirked, the action throwing a supreme, highhanded light upon his features. "Convince her to take you into her confidence. Make her trust you unconditionally. It'll take time; it'll take effort. But it will pay off; I have faith in you."

Cody hesitated, running a hand along his smooth, close-shaved jaw. "So…you want me to act as a sort of double-agent for you?"

The smile that curved Randy's lips was not far from sadistic. "Yes, Cody. That is exactly what I want you to do." He paused and glanced back at his reflection, flawlessly reported for him by the untarnished mirror. "Think you can manage it?"

Cody's voice was strong and level as he said with relish, "I think so."

Randy's smile widened. The boy was just irresistibly perfect. He had done his work well, very well, on him. His love of a challenge, his cocky confidence in himself, his suave skills…it was all his work. He had made Cody the impeccable man that now stood before him. It was time to find out just how far his skills extended.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Randy gave him an appreciative nod. "Now get out before Maryse gets here."

Cody nodded and made himself swiftly scarce, shutting the door softly behind him.

Randy readied himself for another long, wild, fiery night.

2


End file.
